breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Diane Pinkman
Diane Pinkman is the wife of Adam Pinkman and mother of Jesse and Jake Pinkman. History Breaking Bad Season 1 She firmly opposes Jesse's involvement in illicit drugs. When Jesse comes crashing into their backyard, she allows him to stay on the condition that he stays clean and goes to meetings, yet she still worries that he might be a bad influence on their younger son, Jake. Mr. and Mrs. Pinkman kick Jesse out of the house when they find marijuana in the house and assume it's his (in fact, it's Jake's) . Season 2 Diane is visited by Hank Schrader when he's searching for Jesse in relation to Walter White's disappearance. Once again she expresses her disapproval of Jesse's lifestyle. All she reveals is that Jesse's '89 Monte Carlo is a lowrider, which leads Hank to correctly infer that it also has LoJack . Hank's visit makes her suspicious, so she enters Jesse's House and finds the meth lab that Jesse and Walt had temporarily setup in the basement (as the RV wasn't working at the time). Since Mr. and Mrs. Pinkman actually own the house and could be held liable for crimes committed inside, they force their son out . Season 3 Mr. and Mrs. Pinkman spend nearly $400,000 renovating the house in preparation to sell it. Jesse is able to buy it from them anonymously through Saul Goodman at less than half price because they attempted to sell it without disclosing that there was a meth lab in the basement. Jesse then shows up and, when asked by his mother where he is going, states in quiet triumph: "Inside. I bought the place.". . Diane is not seen for the rest of the series, implying that she has cut off all contact with her son permanently. El Camino Adam is seen in a TV interview alongside Diane, saying it's been a year since they've seen their son. The reporter then asks Diane if there is anything she could wish she could say to her son. Diane says to come forward and confess to his crimes. Jesse later calls Adam and Diane as they are doing the dishes. Despite their differences, Adam is noticeably happy to hear from his son and admits that they have been better while Diane is just relieved to hear from him. Jesse tells his parents that he heard them urging him to turn himself in and both urge him to do so with Adam telling Jesse that no one is trying to hurt him and it will be safer for everyone if Jesse just turns himself in. Jesse asks them to pick him up where the family used to have picnics and states that for whatever it's worth, that "you did your best. And whatever happened with me, it's on me, okay? Nobody else," before he hangs up. Adam and Diane leave shortly thereafter to meet Jesse who in fact sent them away so he could sneak into the house. Once they are gone, Jesse enters and discovers that Adam didn't properly shut the sink off and takes care of it for his father. Jesse opens their safe where he finds a pair of guns, at least one of which belonged to his grandfather and takes them to confront Neil and Casey before using Diane and Adam's phone book to locate Kandy Welding Co. . Appearances ''Breaking Bad Trivia *Diane's name wasn't revealed until ''El Camino. Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Members of Jesse's family Category:Season 1 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 2 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:El Camino characters Category:Characters from Breaking Bad in El Camino Category:Main characters (El Camino)